High school DxSands
by piratadelamuertesombria
Summary: Tiempo, el tiempo es el arma mas mortal que existe, las tres facciones lo saben, y si sus enemigos se apoderan del poder para controlarlo esarian acabados, pero un guerrero que lucho con las arenas hace milenios llega para detenerlos y enmendar sus errores, el es el Principe de Persia Dastan (crossover de The prince of persia saga de las arenas 1,2,3 y high school DxD, Principex? )
1. Chapter 1

**Qué onda como están yo acá con un nuevo cross que se me ocurrió de la nada cuando me acorde de mis tiempos en los que jugaba The Prince of Persia y se me ocurrió y si junto mi juego favorito de toda la historia con un anime que saldrá y bueno tenemos esto espero que les guste**

Disclaimer nada de lo que aparece aquí es de mi autoría excepto la historia claro el videojuego y el anime usados son de sus respectivos creadores gracias :3

Cap.1 prologo

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pov. Príncipe:

"Farah, su solo recuerdo aumenta mis pesares, todo lo que hice, durante un tiempo fue en vano, de joven libere a un poder superior a lo que jamás creí, allí fue donde la conocí por primera vez, yo entregaba un tributo a mi padre después de haber conquistado un nuevo reino, cuando la vi mi corazón se embriago de alegría, pero luego todo se fue al diablo, las arenas del tiempo, se habían liberado, luche con uñas y dientes para reparar mi error usando la daga del tiempo combatía la gente que había muerto por las arenas, al final descubrí que había sido un plan del visir, logre matarlo y regresar en el tiempo justo antes de la invasión, le entregue la daga a Farah, pero durante el tiempo que combatimos juntos nos habíamos enamorado, al regresar ella no lo recordaba, pero yo sí, mi único testigo fue el tiempo, años después intente evitar que las arenas existieran, fue una encrucijada para remediar mis errores, al tiempo de que escapaba de mi mayor temor, el Dahaka, por primera vez tuve miedo, fue en la isla del tiempo donde conocí a Kailena, la creadora de las arenas, hice tanto para evitar la creación de las arenas, incluso use la máscara espectral para detenerme a mí mismo de un gran error, al final había derrotado al Dahaka, y la creación del reloj de arena, llevándome con migo a mi segundo amor, Kailena, desafiando todo lo lógico pues, ella era una diosa y yo un mortal, la saque de la isla y regrese a mi hogar, al volver a casa descubrí que estaba siendo invadida, mi otro gran error al no permitir la creación de las arenas fue que todo lo que había hecho cuando conocí a Farah, jamás paso, nunca había matado al visir y el ataco a mi reino, se había llevado a Kailena, cuando llegue a ella, no pude hacer nada, murió ante mis ojos y las arenas fueron liberadas, yo junto con todos lo que estaban presentes, nos expusimos directamente a las arenas obteniendo un poder inconmensurable, la daga del tiempo había vuelto a mí una vez más, junto con un nuevo y malévolo ser que habitaba dentro de mí, la marca de ese ser era una cadena que se adherido a mi brazo izquierdo, volví a luchar contra seres de arena, mucho más fuertes que los anteriores, volví a ver a Farah también, volvimos a combatir juntos, volví a derrotar al visir, y a mí mismo pues ese ser era yo y a la vez no lo era, aun habiéndolo derrotado la cadena jamás se fue, volví a estar junto a Farah, y detuve las arenas, o al menos eso fue lo que creí, al morir Kailena, el reloj se creó una vez más pero esta vez fue en una línea de tiempo diferente, jamás lo volví a ver, pase años junto a Farah pero con el tiempo descubrimos un nuevo tormento, al estar tanto tiempo con las arenas usándolas, combatiéndolas, convirtiéndome en el ser de arena, estas se unieron a mi impidiendo que yo envejeciera o muriera, ahora estaban en mi sangre, y el único modo de retirarlas era con el reloj, vi a Farah morir por el único enemigo al que ahora e derrotado, el tiempo, pero justo antes de morir me dio sus últimas palabras, aun las recuerdo, - por favor Dastan guía a las próximas generaciones y evita que las arenas se conozcan de nuevo, y si tienes la oportunidad de enamorarte de nuevo, hazlo y no lo dudes- después de eso murió en mis brazos.

Han pasado ya varios milenios de eso, he visto y aprendido tantas cosas he tratado de guiar a las nuevas eras, y buscado el reloj, no puedo dejar que la historia se repita si alguien llegase a encontrar el reloj y liberase las arenas seria el fin de todo.

Ahora estoy en la ciudad de Kuoh en Japón estoy en un parque en mi forma oscura, frente a mí una mujer con alas, después de aprender tanto en estos milenios, conozco a su especie, y con todo lo que he visto la verdad no me sorprende que existan los ángeles caídos, detrás de mío un muchacho peli castaño a punto de morir, escondidas a unos metros unas presencias que nos vigilan, y aun así lo único que abarca mi mente es el nombre de Farah"

Fin príncipe Pov.

Hyodo Issei no sabía que pensar hace unos momentos acababa de ser atravesado por su "novia" y después aparecía ese extraño hombre el cual parecía más un monstruo pues su piel era negro ceniza y tenía varias marcas doradas alrededor de la piel, su cabello parecía fuego negro por la forma en que levitaba, en su brazo izquierdo una enorme cadena de guerra (que yo sepa a si se llama si no corregidme porfa) la cual intimidaba mucho, lo salvaba de ser rematado, y la ahora conocida Reinare se veía muy asustada con la presencia de este sujeto.

-dime caída porque atacas a alguien que no sabe pelear, es que acaso no tienes honor- dijo el hombre (es el príncipe eso lo sabemos pero ellos no ewe)

-de que hablas, ese chico debe morir su [sacred gear] es demasiado peligroso por eso debe morir- respondió Reinare

-lo que dices es una tontería, el no conocía nada de lo que hablas y de haberlo dejado en paz jamás lo sabría, y jamás liberaría su poder, lo único que conseguiste es provocar lo que no querías-respondió el extraño, la caída solo abrió sus ojos de par en par la había cagado sin darse cuenta, pero aun podía arreglarlo matando a ambos sujetos, si nada difícil para ella (pobre ilusa :3)

-hmm, no hay problema solo debo matarlos a ambos y listo- dijo con altanería

De un momento a otro la cadena del extraño ya estaba sujeta a su cuello, ni siquiera lo había visto moverse

-"¡¿Cuándo fue que?!"-

-la arrogancia es la perdición en un combate, creí que serias un buen reto pero me equivoque-dicho esto simplemente se dispuso a girar la cadena con todo y ángel caída para después azotarla contra el suelo libero su cadena del cuello de la caída y la atrajo hacia él, la caída no salía de su sorpresa de unos cuantos movimientos ya la había derrotado- jamás subestimes a tu enemigo, ahora vete antes de que te mate-advirtió para después ver a la caída desaparecer completamente asustada, se giró a unos arbustos mirándolos fijamente-salgan, sé que están allí – después de esto salieron dos hermosas chicas una pelirroja y una pelinegra la cual sonreía pervertida mente-"una sádica"-pensó de inmediato.

Ambas chicas se acercaban al castaño pero no le quitaban la vista de enzima al extraño hombre, después pudieron ver como el sujeto sacaba una botella de agua y se la vertía encima sacando un extraño brillo de sí mismo al tocarlo el agua, se ruborisaron intensamente al ver frente a ellas a un hombre maduro de veintitantos, barba de candado, ojos azules (que yo sepa sus ojos son azules) y cuerpo muy bien definido lo sabían pues la camisa que llevaba era muy marcada, vestía elegantemente pantalón de seda negro con cinturón de hebilla de plata y una tela de seda roja atada a un lado, la camisa también de seda era elegante y cómoda pues no llevaba mangas pero era muy estilizada como si fuese de realeza, su cabello negro y largo se movió con el aire, dándoles la impresión de ver a un príncipe ( y no se equivocan ewe ).

-si vas a salvarlo hazlo rápido – hablo sacándolas de su estupor al tiempo que se daba la vuelta alegándose del parque lo único que se podían preguntar al verlo alegarse era

-"¿quién era ese hombre?"-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Whooooolaaaaaaahhhhhh jajajajajajajajja que tal estuvo bueno merece Reviews see, bueno como verán hace unas semanas estuve corto de inspiración eso y la joda del internet no me dejaban pensar bien, bueno esto surgió cuando de ocioso estaba buscando música y me acuerdo de Prince of Persia y un GMV que me encantaba repetir bueno lo busque y después de verlo como veintitantas veces se me ocurre y si hago un cros de esto y un anime, bien después veo High school DxD y BOOM aparece esto espero les aya gustado porque a mi si me gusto escribirlo bueno les dejo el link de GMV para que entiendan el porqué de mi inspiración ajajajajaja Link: watch ?v=u l5clPd- _S4 quitad espacios

Bueno sin más pirata de la muerte fueeeraaaa


	2. Chapter 2

Holaaaaa que tal, esto es una historia en coma y resien resusitada, buenooo ya ven responderé Reviews y los dejare leer

Caballerooscuro117- gracias me esfuerzo porque mis fics sean de agrado :D y si será continuada la historia

Herob2301- ¡señor si señor! (pose militar) /._.

Zafir09- que bien que te gustara encerio, y sobre el Príncipe en el grupo Gremory no lo sé sinceramente dado que el poder del Príncipe equivaldría a una pieza mutante pieza que Rias ya tiene usada, aunque me lo pensare la verdad :3

Cap. 2-Reencuentro y Akeno enamorada

Habían pasado ya varios días desde el encuentro con el sujeto extraño que salvo a Ise, Rias y los demás le habían explicado todo al castaño, y desde aquel día no habían dejado de buscar al hombre que ayudo al castaño, más la búsqueda no daba resultados, era como si fuera un fantasma, mientras lo buscaban ocurrieron varias cosas, por ejemplo, Ise se había vuelto amigo de una monja, pasaron momentos divertidos juntos, lo segundo fue la aparición del exorcista maniático Freed Zelzain, en consecuencia a este encuentro se descubrió que Asia trabajaba con los ángeles caídos, después se descubrió que ella seria usada para un ritual, Ise inmediatamente fue en su rescate, eso nos lleva a la situación actual.

-¡ASIAAAAA!-gritaba el castaño en desesperación, los exorcistas habían predicho que alguien interferiría, por lo cual dejaron a varios en la salida para evitar interrupciones, Ise pelaba como podía con todos, no paso mucho para que Koneko y Kiba llegaran, entre los tres daban una gran batalla para lograr entrar en la iglesia, pero estaban perdiendo, Ise lloraba mientras repartía golpes, se le estaba acabando el tiempo, él lo sabía, si no llegaba rápido no podría salvarla, con los pocos días que habían pasado juntos él se había enamorado de la monja, habían hecho tanto juntos, él le había dado sus secretos, ella los suyos, no podía dejarla morir- no voy a llegar, maldición quítense de en medio- gritaba exasperado, si tan solo tuviera más tiempo- ¡SI PUDIERA TENER MAS TIEMPO LLEGARIA A SALVARLA!-grito desesperado de que algún dios o demonio que controlara el tiempo lo escuchara, y así fue, todo a su alrededor se congelo, nadie se movía, todo a su alrededor era de color gris, detrás de él apareció una sombra, lentamente volteo solo para ver a quien lo salvo la última vez pero en forma humana, lo extraño era la extraña arena dorada que salía de su cuerpo por cualquier abertura en sus ropas, incluso parecía estar llorando esa arena.

-¿dijiste que querías más tiempo?- pregunto serio, Ise no lo pensó dos veces

-¡SI!-

-¿para qué?- pregunto de nuevo

-¡QUIERO SALVARLA!- grito su respuesta asombrando al príncipe

-¿la amas?- otra pregunta que el castaño no dudo en responder

-¡CON TODA EL ALMA!-

-¿te enfrentarías a los dioses con tal de salvarla?- el castaño se estaba hartando, pero algo le decía que si convencía a ese sujeto lograría salvar a Asia

-¡sin pensarlo dos veces!-

-me recuerdas a mí de joven- comento divertido Ise iba a replicar pero el pelinegro no lo dejo- torpe, no piensas en las consecuencias de tus actos, pero sobre todo, terco, testarudo,y audaz, además de no perder de vista tus objetivos, en ese caso creo que dejare de esconderme y te ayudare, esta será la segunda vez- termino mientras se convertía en esa forma oscura que irradiaba maldad y al mismo tiempo un aura de "divinidad", Ise no hablo, solo agradeció en silencio.

Mientras Ise hablaba con el extraño Koneko y Kiba estaban asombrados, el castaño había desaparecido en arena dorada en un segundo sin dejar rastro, fue cuando Rias y Akeno llegaron empezando a pelear también, llegaron junto a la torre y el caballero preguntando por el peón, cuando les contaron lo sucedido se asombraron y preocuparon, pero no podían pensar en ello ahora, debían de acabar con esos sacerdotes primero.

(watch?v =50CA gy 6QC70)

en ese momento una arena dorada paso como un rayo alrededor de todos los exorcistas parándose justo en medio de todos al final, un hombre con la piel perturbadoramente negra como la noche con extrañas marcas doradas alrededor del cuerpo, una cadena de combate negra brillante, y cabello moviéndose hacia arriba asemejando tener fuego negro en vez de cabello apareció portando una corona dorada en su cabeza, a su lado estaba Ise llorando agradecido, nadie decía nada, todos estaban estáticos, el hombre hiso un ruido al tensar su cadena con ambas manos y al hacerlo.

-¡AAAAHHH!- sangre salpico de todos los exorcistas para después caer todos muertos, Rias y su grupo estaban asombrados, de un momento a otro ese sujeto había aparecido y masacrado a todos los enemigos en un borrón de arena dorada.

- **el tiempo lo es todo-** hablo con una vos extraña parecida a ser la de varias personas y con eco malévolo, Rias y Akeno lo miraban con sonrojos, se lo habían vuelto a encontrar al fin, después todo se había vuelto gris, Rias reconoció ese tipo de poder, era como cuando Jasper congelaba el tiempo, el sujeto empezó a caminar en dirección a la iglesia, con Ise detrás de él, no paso mucho para que ellos también lo siguieran, el príncipe pateo la puerta solo para dejar ver a otros cien exorcistas quietos como estatuas en posiciones que demostraban que apenas se preparaban para salir a pelear, eso confirmo a Rias que el tiempo estaba congelado, el pelinegro solo avanzó dando cortes con su cadena sin ton ni son, parecía no hacerles nada, pero Ise decidió hacer lo mismo golpeando a cuanto exorcista viera, Kiba y Koneko le siguieron después, Akeno no queriendo quedarse atrás también empezó a lanzar rayos que se quedaban en el aire esperando a que el tiempo siguiera, Rias salió de su trance y lanzo bolas de energía de la destrucción que hacían lo mismo que los rayos de Akeno, el pelinegro avanzó a la capilla y después abrió una puerta secreta, todos entraron hasta llegar a una enorme puerta reforzada, el solo la toco y su arena cubrió toda la puerta metiéndose en ella, en segundos la puerta envejeció como si hubieran pasado unos mil años en segundos, Rias si antes no tenía motivos para tratar de unir a ese extraño a su nobleza, ahora parecía una niña en una juguetería, ese hombre parecía tener un control absoluto de sus poderes, el hombre levanto su mano y unió sus dedos para chasquearlos, pero antes dijo- **mi nombre es Dastan, Príncipe de Persia-** Rias y Akeno, parecían unas niñas de nuevo, era un verdadero príncipe como en los cuentos que leían de pequeñas- **y yo-** chasqueo sus dedos dejando que el mundo volviera a su estado original, el tiempo volvió a seguir como debía **,** inmediatamente gritos y explosiones se escucharon arriba, la puerta callo hecha polvo sin más asombrando a quienes estaban dentro, Reynare estaba de piedra al ver a ese sujeto que la apalio de nuevo.

- **soy el amo del tiempo-** y la batalla se desato, Dastan corrió en dirección de los sacerdotes y en borrones de arena dorada todos terminaban cortados, a veces Dastan aparecía estrangulándolos con su cadena hasta el punto de que los terminaba decapitando, Akeno estaba teniendo un mini orgasmo al ver tal muestra de sadismo puro, de un momento a otro Dastan se hartó de masacrarlos de manera tan sosa, guardo su cadena y tomo dos espadas de los exorcistas, uno de ellos le lanzo una botella de agua bendita esperando matarlo mas no lo que paso, Dastan brillo y después había vuelto a su forma humana, con ambas espadas empezó a pelear de una manera increíble, un corte a uno y después a otro, saltaba sobre un sacerdote para después caer con las espadas apuntando hacia abajo partiéndolo en dos de la cabeza hacia abajo y derramando un caudal enorme de sangre, Akeno callo de rodillas sujetando su intimidad y sacándole un gotón a los demás, un sacerdote se acercaba por detrás del pelinegro, el cual solo puso su espada izquierda detrás de él deteniendo el corte asombrando a los sacerdotes porque eso se veía como un claro punto ciego, Dastan empujo con fuerza haciendo al sacerdote soltar la espada, dio un giro sobre sí mismo y con la espada derecha seguida de la izquierda lo partió en dos, se levantó lentamente con sus espadas sujetas de manera que el filo estaba en el lado del meñique, una mirada seria combinada con una de sadismo, sus ojos serios y fríos, su ceño fruncido mostrando su enojo, y una sonrisa malévola, Akeno esta vez no se contuvo y gimió de gusto al ver al príncipe de ese modo, era definitivo, se había enamorado, el príncipe tenia las espadas apuntando a su espalda de manera que parecían otra extensión de su cuerpo, parecía que las espadas salían de sus antebrazos, los sacerdotes retrocedieron en temor, Freed decidió intervenir en ese momento, ataco de frente con una mirada maniática, cuando llego ataco por un punto ciego, se asombró al ver al príncipe evadir el ataque como si ya hubiera pasado, siguieron repitiendo lo mismo, hasta que Freed se hartó y grito.

-DEJA DE HACER ESO MIERDA- nadie entendía nada

-¿Qué cosa?- obviamente lo estaba provocando

-NO SE QUE ESTES HACIENDO PERO DEJA DE HACERLO, HAS EVADIDO TODOS MIS ATAQUES COMO SI YA LOS HUBIERAS VISTO CARAJO, DEJA DE HACERLO Y PELEA LIMPIO- el príncipe sonrió

-estoy peleando limpio, solo tengo la ventaja de ver el futuro, o acaso será cambiarlo- seguía molestándolo.

-CON UN CARAJO, NO SE QUE HAGAS PERO JURO QUE VOY A MATARTE DE UN MODO U OTRO- estaba muy cabreado, el príncipe aprovecho eso y alentado el tiempo dio veinte cortes en el torso de Freed, después una patada, y al normalizar el tiempo, Freed empezó a convulsionarse, en su cuerpo aparecieron los veinte cortes y después salió volando hacia atrás golpeando la pared y quedando K.O, los demás sacerdotes al ver esto tiraron sus espadas con miedo y se arrodillaron pidiendo perdón y clemencia, el príncipe sonrió y miro a Reynare la cual tenía una mirada entre asombro y miedo, él se volvió a transformar en ese ser oscuro y con una sonrisa más malévola dijo.

 **-tú sigues-** ella aterrada simplemente empezó a juntar energía sacra creando una lanza, el solo la miro aburrido y después, PUF, desapareció en esa arena dorada de nuevo, apareció detrás de ella cortando su brazo y haciéndola gritar de dolor, volvió a desaparecer y aparecer enfrente de ella enrollando su cuello con la cadena de nuevo y la tiro frente a él, ella sujetaba la cadena tratando de quitársela cuando sintió que alguien agarraba sus alas- **tengo entendido que para los ángeles, ángeles caídos y demonios, sus alas son un orgullo y que se las arranquen es un destino peor que la muerte-** Raynere ahora si estaba aterrada, lo miro con horror suplicando que no lo hiciera- **me pregunto cuántas veces resistirás que te las arranque-** ella conecto puntos, el entrando diciendo "soy el amo del tiempo" atacaba a todos desapareciendo y apareciendo de la nada, sabia los ataques que le lanzaban de antemano, Freed noqueado de la nada, eso no era una coincidencia o velocidad aumentada, el manipulaba el tiempo.

-¡por favor no, te lo imploro no lo hagas!- grito desesperada, a él le dio igual y arranco las alas de un tirón y después su arena apareció haciendo veinte centellos seguidos, Raynere lloraba en agonía y su mirada era de horror puro- por favor, no más, te lo imploro- su vos era triste, como si ese horror se lo hubieran repetido varias veces, lo asombroso era que sus alas estaban en su lugar como si no hubieran sido arrancadas jamás, él la soltó y ella se abrazó las alas llorando, Akeno no aguanto más y le dio un orgasmo como nunca en su vida cayendo de espaldas con una cara de alegría, los demás la miraron con algo de pena y miedo aunque Rias y Koneko tenían un pequeño sonrojo por lo sucedido, Dastan los miro y se acercó, los demás sacerdotes habían salido del lugar totalmente aterrados dejándolos solos, ellos se pusieron en posición de ataque, bueno Akeno seguía acostada con su cara de felicidad, el levanto la mano en señal de paz y se acercó a Ise.

- **hay esta tu amada chico-** hablo apuntando a la cruz donde estaba la rubia- **cumplí lo que dije, te he ayudado, ahora ve y cuídala con tu vida, es todo lo que te pido por mi ayuda-** termino de hablar mientras veía a Ise correr en dirección a Asia, el príncipe sonrió esta vez con alegría, en verdad que le recordaba a el cuando era joven, no había nada más bello que el amor de dos personas.

-ASIAAAA-gritaba el castaño despertando a la monja que lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos, él se lanzó a la cruz y la libero tomándola en sus brazos

Dastan miro a Rias la cual se puso nerviosa.

- **te conozco, eres Rias Gremory, dime porque me has estado buscando princesa-** dijo haciendo que Rias se sonrojara pues cuando él le dijo "princesa" se había sentido diferente a las otras veces que se lo decían, ella junto todo el valor necesario y lo miro a los ojos, por más difícil que le fuera

-quería agradecerte por ayudar a mi actual peón y también quería preguntarte algo-dijo un poco cohibida, el príncipe solo levanto una ceja pero después sonrió con amabilidad, en ese momento Akeno se recuperó y sin pensarlo dos veces se abraso del pelinegro

-por favor dime que eres soltero, eres el hombre más perfecto que he visto en mi vida- dijo con gran alegría y apretando más el abraso, el solo suspiro y congelando el tiempo se apartó hasta la puerta.

- **todas sus preguntas las responderé mañana, los veré en su club a las cuatro-** dijo haciendo a Akeno dar un puchero por separarse de ella de ese modo y a los demás asentir, sin más Dastan desapareció dejando más dudas a los demás, como por ejemplo, ¿cómo sabia el nombre de Rias y de donde la conocía?, otra era, ¿Cómo controlaba el tiempo de manera tan perfecta?, y lo más importante, ¿Por qué estaba en Kuoh?, al parecer esas preguntas serian respondidas al día siguiente, Dastan sin duda era un misterio, uno que a Rias y Akeno les estaba gustando demasiado.

 **(Día siguiente, club de ocultismo, 4:00 pm)**

Estaban todo el club de ocultismo junto con Asia la cual había sido convertida en demonio la noche anterior, además de que también se encontraban Sona Sitri y su Reina todos esperando la aparición de Dastan.

-estas segura que vendrá Rias- pregunto la heredera Sitri

-descuida Sona, ya aparecerá- respondió la pelirroja, aunque también estaba en duda si Dastan aparecería

-acaso dudas de mi palabra Rias Gremory- escucho a su espalda, eso le dio un escalofrió, al voltear ella y los demás vieron a Dastan, el cual vestía una camisa blanca de seda con bordados dorados, pantalón de Seda negra con una tela roja de seda también como cinturón, tenía botas de cuero, y en su cuello una bufanda blanca del mismo material que su camisa, es decir de Seda, su brazo izquierdo estaba cubierto de vendas además de un brazalete de cuero el cual tapaba toda la cadena, Akeno al verlo solo sonrió alegre y se lanzó a abrazarlo, Dastan suspiro y hablo con calma- señorita Himejima, por favor le pido que me libere para poder responder todas las dudas que se plantean los demás- hablo sacando otra duda más, ¿Cómo sabia sus nombres si no se los habían dicho?- respecto a la duda de porque se sus nombres, la respuesta es fácil, ustedes me los dijeron- y Sona no se creyó nada, decidiendo salir a escuchar tonterías- señorita Sitri, tenga cuidado, hay un saliente en la alfombra, su quinto paso la hará caer, Hyodo Issei se empezará a Reir lo cual le equivaldrá a un golpe de la señorita Toujo el cual lo hará terminar del otro lado de la habitación- dijo haciendo que Sona simplemente lo desestimara, ella siguió caminando y en su quinto paso, PUM, Sona termino cayendo con una saliente, Ise empezó a reír Koneko le dio un potente golpe y termino K.O en el otro lado de la habitación, Sona miro a Dastan escéptica, se levantó con cuidado y procedió a sentarse frente a él.

-cómo es que lo supo- pregunto la Sitri aun sin comprender como es que eso que él dijo había pasado, el dio una ligera sonrisa y se sentó frente a ella.

-muchos creen que el tiempo, es como un rio que fluye seguro y velos en una dirección- hablo llamando la atención de todos-pero yo le he visto la cara al tiempo, y os aseguro que no es así- su tono había cambiado a su asentó natal- el tiempo es un océano en la tormenta, os preguntareis quien soy verdaderamente, y porque digo esto, venid os voy a contar una historia como ninguna que halláis escuchado antes- todos se sentaron frente a él, Ise había sido despertado para escuchar la historia, Dastan les conto todo su pasado con las arenas, el cómo descubrió el reloj y la daga por primera vez, el cómo mato al visir, como había regresado el tiempo para evitar la guerra, después su aventura en la isla del tiempo, como escapaba del Dahaka su primer gran temor, como había usado la máscara espectral para matarse a sí mismo y cambiar el curso de la historia, cosa que los dejo con ojos como plato, después les conto como Kaylena lo traiciono para posteriormente ambos pelear con el Dahaka e irse de la isla juntos, después les conto el cómo su reino era invadido por el visir el cual nunca había muerto en sus manos al no existir las arenas, como murió Kaylena, su reencuentro con Farah, la muerte del visir una vez más, su pelea con sí mismo, y su posterior maldición buscando el reloj de arena, decir que todos estaban asombrados era decir poco, estaban que el cerebro les estallaba, Dastan había contado todo sin omitir detalles, de nada le servía, y no le creerían de no ser porque mostro su brazo maldecido, además de que el día anterior había usado su control del tiempo.

-entonces, eres un príncipe rey, de hace más de mil años, el cual termino siendo maldecido con unas arenas que controlan el tiempo y ahora buscas el reloj para destruirlo y evitar que alguien las libere de nuevo porque si no sería el fin del mundo como lo conocemos siendo una destrucción peor que el Ragnarok- pregunto Rias asimilando la información, Dastan solo dijo un "básicamente"- prefecto- hablo con tranquilodad- llamare a Onii-sama- dijo estresada y sacando su teléfono y la sorpresa vino también cuando Sona dijo

-llamare a mi Onee-sama- eso era serio entonces, si Rias y Sona llamaban a sus hermano/hermana voluntariamente entonces la cosa era seria, Dastan suspiro ya había visto venir esto, y para ser sinceros.

-esto va para largo- comento con resignación.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Espero que les haya gustado, la verdad de esta historia no me había inspirado hasta ahora, y bueno ya ven pero que cosa se puede hacer verdad, bueno yo me voeeee ewe


	3. disculpa y avance

Aparecen el trio de idiotas que todos queremos y amamos en otras palabras Pirata, Kuro y Shiro, con las manos en alto.

Se ollen sonidos de gente cargando todo tipo de armas

P: !esperen! D:

S: si, sabemos que no hemos subido nada en muuuucho tiempo,prometimos subir el cap en un lapso de tiempo especifico y fallamos, pero hay razones para eso.

K: asi es, el autor(Pirata ya es Oc asi que cambiare mi nombre XD) ha vuelto a sus estudios, sumando a que empeso a aprender a tocar guitarra y le dio la locura por aprender a bailar industrial dance (TTuTT fallo un madral necesito mucha practica y consejos TTuTT) es por lo que no ha subido nada, la inspirasion se fue por un tiempo tambien, pero para compensar.

P: hemos decididodejarles el "tráiler" de nuestro nuevo fic, siiii un nuevo fic de DxD y si les va a gutar, porque simple.

P/K/S: ¡es un mega cross over con muchosvideojuegos! Ohhh si, y será hermoso, ewe el cross será uno de las mejores ideas que se nos ha venido a la cabeza ewe asi que sin mas les dejamos el tráiler.

(soy el único que piensa que, el echo de que hablaran en sincronía lo ultimo es perturbador? O.o)

.

.

.

.

.

 **QueenxQueen (avance)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

watch?v= 1gSj plCn NQg

*TAP* *TAP* *TAP*

Esos eran los sonidos que se escuchaban en el lugar, una sala de conferencias en la que se encontraban los lideres de casas demoniacas y los Maous, o casi todos, el único que faltaba era el Maou carmesí, Zirsches, quien estaba entrando por la puerta principal, todas las miradas se dirigieron al Maou carmesí, el cual solo sonreía alegremente, ¿la causa?, simple

-Zirsches, quisieras explicarnos, ¿Cómo paso esto?- pregunto Belzebub mientras iniciaba una grabación, la cual todos en la sala habían visto previamente, y seguía asombrandolos, en dicha grabación se escuchaban los sonidos del combate, pero no uno común, noooo, el sonido era el de un combate sin piedad, sonidos de armas de fuego resonando sin cesar, espadas chocando bestialmente, gritos de batalla que parecían venir de los mejores guerreros, y risas dementes de tanto un chico y una chica, y el grito de batalla de una conocida vos, la vos.

De Rias Gremory.

Cuyo grito de batalla era increíblemente claro.

"! VALLAN MIS SIERVOS, Y PELEAN POR NUESTRAS CREENCIAS, MOSTREMOS LA FUERZA DE EL SEQUITO DE SEQUITOS Y LA REINA DE REINAS ¡"

La grabación se detuvo en ese exacto momento, mostrando a la dicha joven de cabello carmesí con una mirada fuerte y decidida, la mirada de una guerrera.

-el sequito de Rias_chan es muy fuerte, ¿de dónde salieron?- pregunto Leviathan con una inusual seriedad.

-la verdad, ni yo lo sé muy bien- respondió el Lucifer rojo, con calma, los murmullos no se hicieron esperar- lo único que sé es que Rias uso una especie de hechizo de algún libro el cual desapareció sin más cuando completo su ritual- los murmullos se hicieron mas intensos, se escuchaban cosas como "necesitamos ese libro", "los demonios tendría mas fuerza y respeto entre las demás facciones con guerreros como esos" "debemos buscar ese libro y usarlo de nuevo"

-¡basta!- gritaron los cuatro Maous, Asmodeus respiro un par de veces antes de soltar su pregunta.

-¿podrías explicarnos lo poco que sabes de ellos amigo mío?-

-con gusto-

-.l.-XD

 **(mientras tanto, base principal de la Khaos Brigade)**

El lugar esta totalmente oscuro, mostrando varias figuras tanto masculinas como femeninas.

-¡esto es inaceptable!- grito una de las mujeres en la sala con la curiosidad de que lleva una especie de corona de hueso-¡como una simple niña puede tener tanto poder de su lado!-

-simple- respondió otra figura, mostrando ser masculina que lleva una gabardina y una Katana con el- los invoco, después de todo, mi hermano esta de su lado- respondió mientras la palabra Hermano era siseada con odio.

-¡suficiente tengo con los cabrones de la COG!, ¡Y AHORA VIENE ESTA MOCOSA CON TODO ESE PODER A INTERPONERSE EN NUESTROS PLANES! ¡DEBERIAMOS IR Y MATARLOS ANTES DE QUE SEAN UNA AMENASA!- respondió con ira la mujer con furia

-tranquilisate Myrrah ¿que sabemos de ellos?- pregunto otra figura la cual tenia tres ojos celestes- conozco a uno de ellos, tu hermano Vergil, pero no conozco a los otros, ¿no debemos conocerlos más antes de enfrentarlos?-

-concuerdo y mis hijos han obtenido una buena información de ellos Mundus- respondió otra figura de cabello largo y ojos rojos

-te importaría darnos esa información- pidio una chica con capucha saliendo un poco a la luz mostrando tener una máscara de porcelana blanca y varias vendas cubriendo todo su cuerpo

El de ojos rojos simplemente asintió- con gusto-

 **ñwñ ñwñ ñwñ ñwñ ñwñ ñwñ ñwñ ñwñ ñwñ ñwñ ñwñ ñwñ ñwñ ñwñ ñwñ ñwñ ñwñ ñwñ**

 **(Club de ocultismo, Kuoh)**

 **watch?v= vjUJN fwY d_U**

La habitación era apenas iluminada por varias velas, varias figuras de varios tamaños.

En la parte derecha de la puerta se encuentra una chica de cabello negro azabache y ojos verdes brillantes, sus ropas son las de una sirvienta con el símbolo Omega en ellas.

 _-su caballo, Alice, una chica de cuidado, tranquila normalmente, es respetuosa, mas sin embargo-_

 _ **La grabación es reproducida de nuevo, centrándose en dicha chica, se puede ver como la chica pelea sin piedad con un caballo de Raiser Phoenix, la chica de nombre Alice arremete con fuerza mientras ríe con locura**_

 _-en el combate muestra su lado sádico, tiene un desorden mental, si la molestas es muy peligrosa, no he visto todas sus habilidades, pero su talento con la "espada" es endemoniada, aun cuando su arma es un cuchillo-_

La chicha sonríe con malicia mientras toca un cuchillo que esta entre sus manos.

Al lado de dicha chica se encuentra un sujeto peli platino vestido de sirviente, lo curioso es que tiene su ojo izquierdo cubierto, y su mandíbula no tiene piel, mostrando ser una especia de "esqueleto robótico"

 _-su otro caballo, Raiden, eficaz, no suele hablar demasiado y es muy analítico, nada se escapa de su ojo, nada, pero, lo más peligroso, es su "doble personalidad"-_

 _ **La grabación se centra ahora en el sujeto de cabellos plateados, quien ahora no lleva traje, y muestra ser un ciborg, lo perturbador es que su único ojo es de color rojo sangre y una risa demente sale de él, mientras pelea brutalmente con el otro caballo de Raizer quien aun con toda su fuerza, estaba perdiendo de manera brutal.**_

 _-su segunda personalidad se hace llamar "Jack the Reaper" o en términos simples "Jack el Destripador" y les aseguro, ese nombre le queda como anillo al dedo-_

El ojo del "siviente dejo salir un destello rojo mientras en su cabeza se escuchan las risas maniáticas de su "otro yo"

En uno de los sillones se encuentra un sujeto de cabello blanco, vistiendo una gabardina roja, junto con un atuendo bastante, extravagante, en su mano derecha se encuentra una enorme espada que tiene dos cráneos en ella, uno humano y otro de demonio

 _-el peón de tres piezas, Dante, es un gran guerrero, muy despreocupado, pero no es de subestimar, su fuerza es monstruosa, puede derribar un auto con una sola patada, y es muy, MUY, duro de matar-_

 _ **La grabación se centra en el mencionad, quien ahora solo lleva su gabardina roja junto con su pantalón y botas de combate, siendo cortado por dos sierras eléctricas y sanando casi de inmediato, para después ser ensartado por ambas sierras, lo curioso es que el simplemente se volteo y corto a las dos chicas que usaban las motosierras, para después sacarse dichas armas como si nada.**_

El mencionado peliblanco sonrió con gracia, antes de tomar una rebanada de Pizza y comerla, o eso intento, ya que alguien se la quitó, a su lado se encuentra otro chico peliblanco, pero vestido de rojo y morado, además de que su brazo parece ser mutado, pues lleva garras y es escamoso, con una sección de el brillando en azul, contrastando el color de las escamas de su brazo.

 _-su [torre] Nero-_

 _ **La grabación muestra a Rias siendo atacada por una oleada de fuego, la cual es detenida por un par de brazos etereos de color azul, la llamaradase detiene mostrando a Nero con el la figura etera detrás de el, mostrando un enorme demonio azul que se mueve al compás de Nero, mientras protege a Rias de los ataques.**_

 _ **-**_ _es parecido a Dante, pero el no sana tan rápido, su fuerza es monstruosa, y puede "invocar" una forma etérea que parece ser el "espíritu" de su padre por lo que se, ese espíritu aumenta su fuerza por mucho, además de que es casi impenetrable, es su primera línea de defensa, si quieres llegar a ella, debes pasar esa pared primero-_

El chico de cabello blanco come la Pizza despreocupado mientras se sienta, frente a ellos otro sujeto de cabello platinado, pero extremadamente largo, quien lleva un traje elegante, pero su sonrisa no augura nada bueno.

 _-el siguiente es su Obvispo, ocupo la pieza mutada más fuerte de Rias para reencarnarlo, casi uso ambas piezas, Sephiroth-_

 _ **La grabación muestra al mencionado peleando con una chica con un baston, la cual ataco directamente, el peliplatino solo movio su espada varias veces haciendo varios cortes, y dejándola fuera de inmediato, lo curioso es que cada movimiento estaba muy bien calculado.**_

 _-al parecer perdió mucho poder, y estuvo al borde de la muerte, Rias lo salvo, y el decidio seguirla, es listo, mucho, mas que un Obispo es su estratega, planea al menos la mitad de sus tácticas, su habilidad mágica es asmobrosa, es tambien el sanador, pero no es un conejo indefenso por eso, su habilidad con la espada es letal, si no quieren que los heridos se recuperen deben derribarlo primero, pero debe ser por sorpresa, y en grupo, no dejen que los separe, o se acabó-_

Sephiroth sonríe mientras bebe un poco de Te y toma un libro literario para leerlo tranquilamente.

 _-ahora, los mas peligrosos, sus dos piesas estrella-_

La cámara apunta al escritorio de Rias, con ella al centro siendo cubierta por las sombras, a sus lados dos figuras.

A su izquierda, un enorme sujeto de al menos dos metros de alto y una gran musculatura, su piel blanca, casi como si nunca hubiera tocado la luz del sol, su cabello cortado en un estilo militar, ojos azules frios y con unas enormes ojeras, vistiendo un uniforme deportivo de color verde y en estilo camuflaje.

 _-su otra torre, John, o como el mismo se nombró el "Spartan", otra pared para llegar a Rias, pero esta no defiende, esta golpea, mas que una pared es como un ariete de plomo reforsado, es el mas fuerte del grupo-_

 _ **La grabación muestra al mencionado con una enorme armadura de hierro, atravesando un muro mientras corre y derribando los soportes del edificio el que atacaba, derribándolo en el proceso, para después sacar un rifle y empezar a disparar a su objetivo, la reina de Raizer.**_

 _-un tipo duro, casi imparable, además su habilidad con las armas de fuego es asombrosa, no lo dejes acercarse o te golpeara y derribara, pero tampoco lo dejes sacar un arma, o es un adiós directo, aunque prefiere usar los puños-_

John miro a las personas frente a el antes de tensar su cuello un poco y hacer a algunos huesos crujir y después mirar a su derecha.

A la derecha de Rias se encuentra otro hombre con traje, su cabello en estilo militar, su mirada fría, ojos azules y con ojeras tambien.

- _ahora, vamos con el importante, su [Reina] Shepard otro estratega, es quien le enseño a Rias casi todo lo que sabe sobre estrategias y combate, es hábil en el cuerpo a cuerpo, pero su fuerte son las armas de fuego._

 _ **La grabación muestra al mencionado, con una armadura de color negro con el hombro derecho de color blanco y rojo, y el símbolo N7 en uno de sus pectorales, se ve como sujeta un arma de fuego mientras dispara a su objetivo, siendo la Reina de Raiser, la evadia como podía, antes de que otra Ronda de disparos llegara del otro lado, siendo el Spartan, y dificutando mas el evadir.**_

 _-solo alguien con una puntería igual podrá seguirle el juego de disparos que organisa, igual que el Spartan, no suele fallar sus tiros, y sabe usar un gran numero de armas, de casi todo tipo, aunque su magia no se queda atrás, su magia se basa en echisos destructivos, y de medio alcance, cuidado con ellos-_

En la sala del club el mencionado mira a su izquierda para después mirar a los individuos frente a él.

 _ **La grabación ahora muestra a Rias con una mirada tranquila analizando todo el entorno, llevando puesta una armadura constada de un peto de hierro color carmesí con un demonio en el, sus brasos cubiertos en unos guantes de metal carmesí con garras como dedos, falda negra hasta sus rodillas, unas botas de hierro color carmesí que llegan a sus rodillas y su cabello atado en una coleta mientras lleva una corona negra en su cabeza.**_

 _ **-**_ _Finalmente, y no menos importante, Rias Gremory, aprendio de cada uno de los miembros de su sequito todo lo que sabe, los trata como su familia y si lastimas a uno de ellos desencadenaras su furia, y creeme, eso no te gustara a menos que tengas mas poder que ella-_

Shepard mira a Rias la cual sale a la luz, mostrando su rostro tranquilo mientras mira a las personas frente a ella.

-entonces- comenzó mirando a las cinco personas de la iglesia frente a ella- dices que los caídos han robado las excalibur y están en mi territorio ¿cierto?- pregunto tranquila, una de las encapuchadas avanzo para después responder

-asi es, pedimos permiso a la [reina carmesí] para poder buscarlos y detenerlos- pidió con cautela.

La pelirroja sonrio antes de responder

-pueden buscarlos pero- ese pero tenso a los miembros de la iglesia

-¿pero?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo

-permitanme ayudarles, es una deshonra que un grupo de caidos ladrones se escabulleran en mi territorio- respondio molesta mientras ponía sus manos entrelasadas frente a su rostro- además, algunos miembros de mi sequito seguramente iran a buscarlos sin mi permiso de cualquier modo- mientras mira a Dante, Alice y Raiden quienes sonríen macabramente- ¿Qué dices, aceptas?-

Los miembros de la iglesia hablan entre ellos antes de responder.

-aceptamos los términos. [Reyna Carmesi]- la pelirroja sonríe antes de levantarse y mirar a sus "Subditos"

-quiero que busquen en toda la ciudad, no dejen ningún lugar sin revisar, quiero a esos caidos fuera de su madrigera antes de que hagan algún daño a los civiles- ordeno sin dudar antes de mirar a los tres ya mencionados anterirmente- y si, tienen permiso para "divertirse" un poco-

Dicho esto el grupo salio del lugar en búsqueda de los caidos.

-.l.-XD-

 **(reunión demoniaca)**

-entonces como deberíamos actuar?- pregunto Belzebub

-deberiamos ponerlos en nuestro ejercito contra la Khaos Brigade, no podemos ignorarlos mas y yo se que ustedes saben que estoy en lo cierto- respondio Asmodeus

-por mas que no me guste, el esta en lo cierto Zirsches_chan, la fuerza de Rias_chan y su sequito no se puede ignorar, y serian una gran adicion en el combate- menciono Leviathan

-justo en eso pensaba- asombro a todos el Luciger- aunque no me guste mucho la idea, mie querida hermana ha mostrado que puede enfrentarlos, y por eso los reuni, quiero que Rias Gremory sea enlistada como opción para enfrentar a la Khaos Brigade y necesito que ustedes me apoyen en esta idea-

 **(Khaos Brigade)**

Todas las sombras tienen miradas serias, pensando en las cualidades de cada miembro del sequito de Rias Gremory.

-sin duda algunos de ellos serán difíciles de enfrentar-comento el de tres ojos

-estoy de acuerdo, sin embargo no debemos olvidar un factor importante- respondió el de la Katana

-¿y cuál sería ese factor?- pregunto la de la corona

-que tenemos a varios que conocen a cada una de estas personas, junto con sus debilidades- respondió la chica de vendas

-¿entonces como usamos este factor?- pregunto el de ojos rojos

La mujer de corona llego a la solución rápidamente

-los matamos uno por uno-

Una nueva sombra apareció mostrando tener un guantelete Rojo con una gema verde

-dividir y conquistar, esa idea me gusta- respondió la joven vos

-exacto, y creo que pronto podremos actuar- las sombras sonrieron

-bien supongo que esta reunión termino, por un mundo mejor y a nuestra imagen- menciono el de tres ojos antes de que todos hablaran al mismo tiempo.

-¡del Khaos nacerá el nuevo mundo!-

Sin mas las sombras se dispersaron una por una.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

K/S/P: ¡CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAAAAAN!

P: nueva idea, y de las mejores ewe

S: seeehh, hay que admitir que yama mucho la atención, es decir será un megra cross como el de la Luz negra ewe pero lo principal es.

K: la idea que salio esta ves, si miran bien, normalmente los fics de DxD siempre ponen a Rias o como la mala que traiciona a Issei (lo cual ya se hiso muy cliché ¬¬) o hacen que se olvide de el y blah blah blah blah, bueno, nosotros nos quisimos enfocar en otro mundo diferente, otro universo alterno poco explorado, y será uno sentrado en Rias mas que nada, la haremos un poco OOC pero será entretenido.

S: será genialistiamente genialoso XD

P: ohhh siiiiiiii XD

Bueno de nuevo disculpas por no actualizar las historias últimamente, pero volveremos, tarde o temprano XD pero lo haremos, y haremos que la espera por las historias valga la pena, recuerden esa idea saldrá prnto, se le esan dando los últimos toques al primer cap, y después ¡PUM! Saldrá para que la lean sin mas nos despedimos y que tengan buen s días tardes o noches XD nos leemos luego ñwñ/


End file.
